resident evil renegades
by nighthawk-95
Summary: Lorsque Umbrella perd le contact avec un de ses nombreux labos secrets, cela peut paraître banal, mais lorsque la multinationale décide d’envoyer sur place une équipe qui n’est absolument pas préparée à ce qu’elle va y découvrire… Histoire stoppée
1. chapitre 1

Salut, moi c'est nighthawk-59, c'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents pour les review. Si cette fic marche je posterait d'autres chapitres, et pourquoi pas d'autres histoire, mais pour ça on verra plus tard. Merci d'avance de votre lecture.

* * *

**Resident evil**

**Renegades**

Résumé: Lorsque Umbrella perd le contacte avec un de ses nombreux labos secrets, cela peut paraître banal, mais lorsque la multinationale décide d'envoyer sur place une équipe qui n'est absolument pas préparée à ce qu'elle va y découvrire...

Chapitre 1:

Paris France

Le capitaine James Walker observa quelques instants les deux hommes qui chargeaient des caissons de sécurité à bord de l'hélicoptère posé au centre du tarmac. Le blackhawk, un nom approprié pour le monstre de métal noir marqué du logo rouge et blanc d'Umbrella, la multinationale qui l'employait lui et des milliers d'autres rien qu'en France. Cette société était connue comme le n1 mondial de produits pharmaceutiques et officieusement elle était également à la pointe mondiale de la recherche virale et d'arme de biotechnologie.

Cela dit, Walker n'était pas payé pour se poser des questions sur la morale de l'affaire, il était mercenaire, et un mercenaire foutument bien payé, Umbrella fournissait logement, payait les factures, et une jolie rémunération de 50 000 euros par mission, ce qui expliquait les six millions présents sur son compte. Il aurait pus prendre sa retraite, mais le job et ses dangers lui plaisait trop pour cela.

-Capitaine....Capitaine !

Walker se retourna pour voir arriver Franck Spacy, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui venait d'être affecté à son équipe. Il ne savait pas grand chose du nouveau, mais cela allait-être l'occasion de le tester.

-Qu'y a t'il Franck?

Le jeune homme était plié en deux et tentait de retrouver son souffle. Il se redressa quelque peut et parla d'une voix hachée.

-Le contrôle de vol donne le feux vert pour le départ en mission !

James hocha la tête et attrapa la radio installée sur sa poitrine

-Départ immédiat, l'autorisation nous est parvenue!

Il fit signe à Spacy de monter et suivit son subordonné .

-Capitaine, la zone d'atterrissage sera assez couverte, vous risquez de ne pas voir le bout de votre nez avec cette brume !

C'était le pilote, un jeune irlandais un peut pessimiste dans l'âme

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, commencez à chauffer le rotor, on décolle dès que les autres sont là !

Le pilote hocha la tête et repartit vers le cockpit alors que Walker se dirigea vers son caisson de sécurité attitré. Il tapa le code et retira un G36c, un fusil d'assaut allemand calibre 5.56 mm OTAN dans sa version courte et équipé d'un viseur de précision, puis il en sortit un desert eagle, le monstre des monstres, ce pistolet semi-automatique israélien tirait des cartouches calibre 357 magnum, le plus gros calibre sur une arme de poing.

Il eut un signe de tête en bienvenue lorsque les deux autres commandos grimpèrent avant que l'hélicoptère ne prenne de l'altitude et ne commence à longer la Seine.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court comme chapitre, mais je ne suis pas très bon pour ce qui est d'écrire de gigantesques chapitres. Laissez moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais... 


	2. chapitre 2

Salut, je dépose le 2eme chapitre. Laissez vos comantaires si vous le souhaitez, ils seront les bienvenus.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre2 :

Walker se força à sortir de la rêverie que son observation par un des hublots de la cabine arrière de l'hélicoptère avait fait naître et ouvrit l'enveloppe scellée qui attendait au fond du caisson de sécurité.

Walker, cette mission est dangereuse, c'est pourquoi c'est à vous que nous la confions. Nous avons perdus tout contacte avec le laboratoire d'Enghien les bains depuis deux heures. Une action externe n'est pas inenvisageable, donc soyez sur vos gardes. Vous trouverez ci-joints les codes d'entrées des diverses portes de sécurités et autres obstacles à votre mission.

Vos objectifs sont les suivants :

-Neutraliser toutes forces hostiles à l'intérieur du périmètre de la base

-Récupérer le virus V à l'intérieur du laboratoire central

-Trouver et escorter le Docteur Renn, le principal chercheur sur ce virus et le mener en sécurité , à moins qu'il ne résiste ou qu'il n'ai été exposé à ses recherches, auquel cas vous avez ordre de l'éliminer.

Il rangea soigneusement ses ordres dans une des poches de sa combinaison noire de commando. En effet les commandos d'Umbrella étaient vêtus d'une combinaison étanche noire recouverte au niveau de la poitrine par un gilet pare-balle, et enfin le visage était caché par un masque à gaz intégral empêchant à qui que ce soit de discerner l'apparence de l'homme caché en dessous.

-On arrive, tenez vous prêts !

Le pilote venait à peine de parler que James se releva et intima d'un geste à ses hommes d'en faire autant. L'hélicoptère se stabilisa et il ouvrit la porte latérale de l'hélico, donnant une bonne vue du fameux casino et du lac, mais aussi du Lycée Gustave Monod.

Les quatre commandos descendirent silencieusement en rappel, le premier homme se mettant à couvrire le second à peine arrivé au sol. James toucha le sol en dernier et jeta un regard à l'un de ses hommes qui ôta son masque, révélant une magnifique chevelure rousse et deux émeraudes luisantes au milieu du visage.

Sarrah Fox, la seule femme du commando prit la parole

-Les détecteurs indiquent qu'aucune souche virale n'est présente dans l'air, aucun danger de ce côté là.

Chacun des autres enlevèrent à leur tour leur masque et il se dirigea vers le bord du lac. Deux statues majestueuses de lions se tenaient face à face, comme s'ils attendaient tous deux que l'autre baisse le regard le premier. Walker passa la main sur la crinière du lion de droite comme s'il désirait le caresser et un panneau numérique émergea du sol entre les statues. Ce spectacle aurait put paraître étrange à nombre de personnes, mais leur équipe avait vus des serrures plus loufoques encore chez de nombreuses bases de la corporation qui les employaient. James s'avança vers le panneau qui était maintenant à auteur de la poitrine et pressa rapidement les touches « t-42 ».

Il y eu un grondement et un petit quais délabré qui se trouvait en face d'eux se souleva pour libérer un grand monte charge assez grand pour descendre un véhicule léger.

Là encore, pas de surprise chez le commando, à part chez Spacy qui cette fois semblait assez impressionné.

James s'avança rapidement au centre de la plate-forme et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre

-Quand nous serons en bas, soyez très prudents, dieu seul sait ce que les chercheurs de ce labo ont pus inventer !

Deux-cents mètres plus bas le monte-charge s'arrêta enfin et le commando sortit lentement, couvrant chaque centimètres du long couloir qui c'étendait devant eux.

Les grands gyrophares d'alarme postés aux plafonds du complexe recouvraient toutes murs de leurs lumières écarlates quasi éblouissantes, signe que l'alerte avait été donnée, mais le fait qu'aucun son ne sorte des quelques hauts parleurs du couloir démontrait que là non plus aucune contamination virale n'était à redouter. Le dernier homme sortit de la plate-forme et le sas blindé se referma, les enfermant dans le complexe sans retraite possible.

* * *

Voila, ce n'est pas très long non plus, mais comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas ma specialité.... 

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le 3eme chapitre et merci de votre lecture...


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Voila la suite, je suis ouvert à toutes review...

Merci de votre lecture.

* * *

James observa le sas quelques secondes, puis se retourna vers les autres.

-Ce doit-être une sécurité, on continu !

Cependant, à son regard il était loin d'être convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Les quatre commandos se mirent en formation espacée et commencèrent à pénétrer le dédale de couloirs sombres qui s'étendait devant eux.

Dans une salle un peu plus éloignée se tenait un homme, grand et blond aux traits aristocratiques. Il observait les écrans des caméras de sécurité le visage tordu en un petit sourire, mais son regard était caché par de coûteuses lunettes de soleil empêchant de voire s'il s'agissait ou non d'un vrai sourire. Il sourit en entendant la réplique de James.

-Allons Walker, tu n'y crois pas toi même...

Il déverrouilla de nouveau le sas, en accèdent aux fichiers de sécurité de l'ordinateur de la salle de surveillance et sortit rapidement de la salle. Au bout de quelques portes passées il tomba enfin sur ce qu 'il cherchait, quelques commandos vêtus de manière semblable aux hommes d'Umbrella, si ce n'était les lettres HCF qui étaient arborées sur le dos. A l'entrée du blond il se levèrent et l'un d'eux alla vers lui

-Chef, nous avons vérifiés avec les détecteurs de chaleur, aucun homme de ce complexe n'a survécu à l'attaque.

-Parfait sergent, allez remonter m'attendre à la surface. Mais soyez prudents, Les renforts d'Umbrella sont arrivés.

-Qui est à leur tête ?

-Walker...

L'espace d'un instant les yeux du soldat s'écarquillèrent

-Nous seront très prudents monsieur !

-parfait, disposez !

Les quatre hommes prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. Il aurait pu en faire autant, mais il avait d'abord quelque chose à finir. Lentement il prit le chemin du laboratoire principal.

Walker et son groupe avançaient depuis dix minutes lorsqu'ils parvinrent à un croisement. Il consulta le mini ordinateur fixé à son poignet et après avoir observé la carte quelques instants il le referma et prit la parole

-Spacy et donovan, vous allez à gauche et vous débloquez les portes dans le centre de sécurité, Sarrah et moi prendrons le labos, bonne chance !

Ils se séparèrent, redoublant de prudence, et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'un truc cloche. Une forme sombre était avachie contre un mur, repliée sur elle même dans une mare gluante. James s'accroupit au pied de la forme et constata que la forme était un employé de bureau, et que la mare dans laquelle il baignait était son propre sang.

-Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé...

Il commençait à se relever quand un léger grognement retentit derrière eux. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent, pour tomber nez à nez avec un chien qui semblait avoir fait un tour par une machine à hacher les steaks, ses côtes étaient à nu, sa peau semblait avoir partiellement disparue, et ses oreilles étaient rapiécées pour ne citer que quelques exemples d'arguments corroborants le hachoir.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème...

* * *

Voila, je publierai la suite bientôt.


	4. chapitre 4

Voila le 4eme chap. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toutes les reviews sont acceptées, bonnes ou mauvaives.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Walker poussa un gémissement de dépit lorsque la créature lui sauta dessus, le projetant au sol.

Un peut plus loin Donovan et Spacy firent volte-face lorsqu'ils entendirent des rafales venant d'un peut plus loin

-Tu crois que c'est les autres ?

C'est Spacy qui venait de parler. La nervosité de la jeune recrue ne faisait aucun doute, ses yeux bruns étaient écarquillés et la sueur dégoulinait le long de l'arrête de son nez et perlait dur ses lèvres. Il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait continuer, il faut suivre les ordres !

Au même moment les coups de feux cessèrent

-De toute façon ou ils sont ok, où ils sont tous morts...

La dernière partie de la phrase sembla choquer le jeune homme, Donovan se dit qu'il finirait par comprendre avec l'expérience que les commandos d'Umbrella étaient envoyés à la boucherie, et que les pertes étaient monnaie courante Après tout ils n'étaient que de simples mercenaires jetables....

Ils atteinrent un long couloir où ils virent un homme en combinaison noire en face d'une porte. Au début Donovan crut qu'il s'agissait d'un des leurs, mais ca paraissait impossible, comment auraient-ils pus arriver là et si vite ? Le doute cessa lorsque l'individu leva vers eux le canon d'un fusil d'assaut.

-A terre !!!

Il se jeta au sol, mais son équipier ne fut pas assez rapide et prit une rafale de plein fouet. Il s'écroula sans un son pendant que Donovan renvoyait les coups à l'agresseur. Plusieurs des balles calibre 9 mm de la mp5 passèrent à côté de l'inconnu qui les avait évité, mais les trois dernières balles pénétrèrent le genoux, broyant les os et ligaments. Il s'écroula avec un cris de douleur. Avant de commencer à se débattre sur le sol en se tenant le genoux. Donovan l'acheva d'une balle en pleine tête. L'interroger n'aurai servi à rien, en effet ces types là étaient entraînés pour ne rien révéler sous la torture, comme eux-mêmes d'ailleurs...

Il s'agenouilla près de son équipier et posa deux doigts sur la carotide, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit les battements de son cœur. Le gilet par balle de sa combinaison avait arrêté les balles, et il n'était que sonné. Il le réveilla et pendant que le jeune soldat se remettait de ses émotions il alla examiner le mort qui baignait dans une mare de son propre sang et le retourna, n'étant pas vraiment étonné de découvrire le sigle HCF dans le dos de celui-ci. Le HCF était une organisation qui concurrençait Umbrella sur le marché des armes biologique, et depuis quelques temps ils avaient commencés à lancer des attaques contres des installations de la société, qui avait répliqué, et voilà comment on se retrouvait avec une guerre secrète.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Spacy venait de le rejoindre.

-Ca vas ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête

-Qui sont ces HCF ?

Walker gémit lorsque le chien lui sauta dessus, le projetant au sol. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir d'une main sur son poitrail la créature qui cherchait à le mordre et d'attraper le pistolet rangé dans son holster de sa main libre. Sarrah ne pouvait pas l'aider puisqu'elle était elle même prise à partie par deux chiens et tentait de s'en débarrasser en les arrosant de pruneaux . Alors que le chien gagnait du terrain sur sa gorge il parvint à agripper son desert eagle et le plaqua contre la poitrine de la créature avant de tirer deux coups, projetant des fluides divers dans une direction, et le chien dans une autre. Il se releva et à deux lui et Sarrah vinrent à bout des autres.

-Ca vas ?

Des hurlement retentirent pas très loin.

-Pas le temps, cour !!

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu.

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews que j'aurai dut faire il y a longtemps déjà:

Corey Tailor: Merci de ta review, ca fait plaisir. Pour ce qui concerne les chapitres, te voila servi, depuis que tu l'as mise j'en suis à trois chapitres de plus. J'espère qu'ils te plairont.

Le chien de l'espace: Là tu me touche... C'est vraiement très sympas de ta part. En tout cas, ton voeu est exocé, cela fait deux nouveaux chapitres à te mettre sous la dent. Encore merci.

Voila, alors à la prochaine et n'ésitez pas à laisser une ptite review


	5. chapitre 5

Bon, voila la suite... Je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris dans la parution de cette fic, mais pour faire simple le temps m'a fait défaut jusque là pour écrire la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez et laissez moi des reviews, que ce soit bon ou mauvais...

Les deux commandos couraient depuis trois minutes au moins dans un long couloir éclairé de plusieurs néons dont la plupart ne fonctionnaient plus, laissant les comparses se diriger dans la pénombre. Sur ce point les chiens avaient l'avantage, puisqu'ils voyaient dans le noir, et cela se constatait facilement, en effet depuis le début de la poursuite les deux proies s'étaient déjà étalées au sol plusieurs fois suite à des cascades aériennes impliquant des chariots, des meubles et d'autres objets indéterminés .

James se retourna et vida son chargeur vers les créatures, mais malheureusement la plupart des balles ne rencontrèrent que le vide, si bien que seul deux chiens avaient abandonnés la course. Sans attendre de voir le résultat de ses tirs il se remit à courir vers Sarah qui avait atteint une porte magnétique et avait enclenché le programme de verrouillage . Il n'aurai pas cru pouvoir courir plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà, mais il se trompait.

La porte se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol et il était encore à 20 mètres, et sentait le souffle nauséabond des chiens qui le talonnaient plus qu'il ne les entendait, tout ce qu'il entendait était les battements de son cœur qu'il avait l'impression de sentir prêt imploser.

Dix mètres, puis cinq, et enfin un… Il plongea vers la liberté, suivit de très prêt par la mort en la personne d'une des créatures et glissa de l'autre côté alors que la porte sectionnait proprement l'animal au niveau du bassin.

Walker souffla un bon coup et resta couché au sol les yeux fermés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Quand enfin il eu repris le contrôle de son corps il rouvrit les yeux et observa les environs halluciné.

-Sarrah ?

La jeune femme n'était nul part en vue…

Il se releva et réitéra son appel, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il se laissa glissé le long du mur totalement dépassé par les évènements, son esprit embrouillé par des centaines de questions. Où était son équipière, pourquoi avait-elle voulu fermer la porte, le laissant à la merci de ces créatures, pourquoi ?

Il finit par se lasser de ces questions sans réponses et finit par se lever de nouveau et de reprendre son avancée vers les labos.

Le groupe de Donovan quand-à lui n'avait pas eu à affronter de nouvelles difficultés depuis la rencontre avec l'autre commando, et finit par arriver devant la porte du centre de contrôle de la bas. Ce dernier baissa la main vers la commande d'ouverture puis avisa un peut tard le manque de boutons, en effet un des intrus avait gentiment éclaté le tableau de commande au fusil à pompe.

-…. Spacy, passe moi le c4…

C'est ainsi qu'une porte de sécurité d'un coût estimé à plusieurs milliers de dollars vola en éclat dans une grande pluie de composants divers…

Il s'avança jusqu'à un des écrans de la salle et constata après plusieurs essais sur les divers ordis que le courant avait été coupé pour cette niveau de la base.

-ok, le courant est coupé, vas remettre les générateurs en marche, ils sont dans une salle au fond du couloir à droite…

-pourquoi moi ?

-D'une parce que c'est toi le nouveau, et ensuite parce que c'est toi le spécialiste de la mécanique si jamais ils sont endommagés…

Il partit en bougonnant contre la connerie des ordres de son supérieur, et après quelques minutes de recherche des plus chiantes de quelles porte est la bonne il parvint enfin à la salle des générateurs, elle était (pour changer) plongée dans une totale pénombre et Spacy dû allumer sa torche pour distinguer l'intérieur. Cela valait le coup d'œil, deux corps étaient tellement méconnaissables, ils étaient tellement déformés qu'ils n'auraient pas étés dans un meilleur état s'ils avaient étés projetés à mach 1 contre le mur. Le mercenaire fit glisser le rayon de sa torche entre les divers générateurs et à son plus grand étonnement trouva un pant du mur recouvert de sang.

-merde ! alors ils se le seraient réellement pris ?

Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui attraper l'arrière de la tête et le projeter en avant. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le mur en gros plan.

Je sais, encore une fois ce n'était pas super long, mais come je l'ai déjà dit, je suis super nul quand il s'aghit d'écrire des chapitres énormes (en tout cas sur l'ordi)

les réponses aux review:

corey: merci, voeux exaucé, dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite...

golden selphie: merci de ta review. je suis heureux que tu aime mon style, pour ce qui est de la forme façon script, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, mais j'éssaierai d'améliorer ce point pour la suite. J'espère que tu aimerera la suite et encore merci


End file.
